


The Sofa's No Place for a Genius

by BundtFake



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Sexual Tension, bed sharing, beethes just wants to help, cute boi, help these idiots, not really - Freeform, schubert sleeps on the sofa, valentines fic, wow they make out how gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundtFake/pseuds/BundtFake
Summary: Beethes finds out that Schubert has been sleeping on the sofa all this time and wants to help him (inspired by synopsis of episode 21)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's so damn late what am I doing  
> but like this is gay  
> I have NOT proof read it haHA  
> enjoy

Beethoven awoke to the bright dawn birds who were fluttering outside his window. His eyes remained closed, worried that if he opened them the fantasy would disappear. They chirruped and sang and he rolled over, contemplating whether to go back to sleep or not. Considering he was growing steadily more awake as each tweet floated around his room, he stood and cracked his back, feeling his energising spirit wake up with him. The cool morning sunlight shone on his many posters and guitars hung up on the walls. At this time nobody would be up and he'd be able to wander around the mansion as he pleased, before his rather irritating companions joined him. Perhaps he would go for a walk. Or explore the grounds.

As he trudged downstairs in his black dressing gown (which he was rather fond of), he became increasingly aware of a sweet melody coming from the living room. He stood in the doorway and watched, puzzled, at the form of Schubert, folding and putting away a quilt and pillow which were lying on one of the curved sofas.  
He cleared his throat and Schubert jumped, making a startled noise in his throat- cutting off the singing. 

"G-good morning Beethoven-senpai! I didn't expect you to be up this early- not that it's a pleasure to see you of course." He chirped, not unlike the birds. His hair was in disarray, orange curls falling over his shoulders and forehead, and he squinted as though he had trouble seeing. Ah, his glasses. He wasn't dressed in his usual garb, instead sporting a loose white t-shirt and boxers, which, to say the least, shocked Beethoven. 

"Good morning." He said through a yawn.  
"I wasn't expecting you at this time but don't worry I'll make you a coffee right away!-"  
"You don't have to do that, Schubert. You're too kind, really, please don't go through all this effort to please me." He felt uncomfortable at the level Schubert raised him to. He didn't think he was a God, or even worthy of nice actions- he had made so many mistakes in his past life. Schubert smiled.  
"It's just a coffee, Beethoven-senpai."

                                  ------

They sat, facing each other, on opposite sofas. The coffee was good and helped him shake of his grogginess. Schubert, however, looked worse for wear as he tried and failed to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear before giving up and taking another sip of his coffee. His eyes were barely open, giving him a disgruntled look which amused Beethoven. They sat for a while in the solace of the calm morning before a chunk of hair fell in Schubert's face. He spluttered.

Something about this scene warmed Beethoven, maybe it was that he was so proper and uptight- seeing him so relaxed was enlightening. He stood and plopped down next to him, reaching our and scraping the hair back from Schubert's face. He coaxed it neatly back and found himself absentmindedly stroking it as he took another gulp of coffee. Schubert's eyes fluttered closed and he subconsciously leaned into the touch. Beethoven's heart jumped a little at this and he slowly lowered his hand.  

Schubert's eyes slowly opened and they both suddenly became aware at how close they were sitting next to each other. The blush covering Schubert only grew as he reflected on how his senpai's fingers were running through his hair not a moment ago. The space between them was malleable as Beethoven licked his slightly dry lips.  
"Why were you watching me this morning?" Schubert asked in a hushed tone.  
Beethoven took in the man before him before responding. His lips were slightly parted and there was wonder in his eyes, his flushed cheeks shone.

"I wondered why you were sleeping on the sofa. Is your room dirty? Rats? It's cold down here I don't want you getting sick"  
Schubert remained silent for a few beats as he sheepishly scratched his head, as though this was something to be ashamed of.

"It's nothing Beethoven-senpai I just don't have a room here. I've tried to find a job, I really have! But nobody wants to hire me and I can't pay the rent so I cook and clean and do all that I can just to stay here... With you." His rant trailed off as he realised what he just said. Beethoven knew about his devotion to him but never had he ever said something so intimate.  
Yet there was still the issue of his not having a room. The thought of Schubert sleeping in the cold living room, on one of these musty sofas stirred Beethoven's heart with pity. He decided the best course of action was to give up his living space for this humble man.

"Schubert. I insist. You must call my room your own. I don't want you down here by yourself, it's not right. Please."  
He touched his bare hand, waiting for his response with trepidation. It felt like all or nothing, though he didn't know why.  
It looked like Schubert was about to cry. His lip trembled as he nodded.  
"Senpai, I-"  
"Please Schubert. Call me Ludwig."  
At this request, Schubert's modest smile grew a tenfold until he was radiating light and warmth.  
"Only if you call me Franz."


	2. Room for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Ludwig had forgotten his room only had one bed. It was late at night, and after a hectic day he didn't want to wake Kanae up to get a futon lest he feel her wrath of a disrupted sleep. So there it was. His bed. Slightly larger than a single but not pushing into a double- not quite enough room for two people unless they lay side by side. The covers were black and covered in a pattern of mini gyozas and it was all rumpled down the end of the bed. They stared at it, both thinking the obvious. How were they going to fit in it together? It wasn't like they were children having a sleepover, this was going to take some coordination.

Schu- Franz was clutching his bedclothes with such white knuckles, it seemed like he was about to tear them, which reminded Ludwig that they needed to change. He quickly turned and cleared his throat. He heard Franz do the same and they quickly stripped and changed to avoid embarrassment, even though they were both beet red and secretly excited about sleeping in the same bed. 

Turning round to see if he was done, Ludwig caught a glimpse of Franz's smooth, lean back. His breath caught in his throat. He wasn't particularly toned but there was something otherworldly about seeing underneath all of those layers. The same feeling from that morning returned and Ludwig had to stop himself making an embarrassing noise.

 He strode over to the bed and slipped underneath the covers, feeling the crisp material drag against his toes. His heart was rapping out an erratic rhythm as he felt Franz slide in next to him. 

"Thank you. F-for letting me stay here tonight." Franz remarked. He was the first to speak after coming into the room but Ludwig was glad as it eased the tension a bit. He could hear the tremors in his voice and wondered what they were caused by.  
"Not at all. I couldn't let you keep sleeping down there, not after I knew about it."  
He felt Franz smile slightly.  
"I wonder what Mozart would have done if he found me."   
"Probably would've made fun of you."  
"Probably."

They sat in a comfortable silence and Ludwig rolled over to get a better look at him. His leg brushed against Franz's and a static charge jolted through him. Ever since he had been created he hadn't had this kind of physical contact. Hugs, sure. But bare skin on skin was new to him, in this body. 

Franz didn't flinch away, but let out a barely audible hitch in his breath. Ludwig took the chance and placed his foot on the man's leg, and continued until their legs were tangled. His chest was pressed against Franz's side and he was puffing air gently into his neck. He was content, and Franz was relaxing against him, nudging his head onto Ludwig's. 

They stayed like this for a while, Franz sometimes chuckling from the tickly breath against him, and Ludwig gently poking him with his toes. He felt a sudden rush of affection for the man but couldn't put it into words. Never had someone affected him like Franz did. He didn't quite understand what was happening but didn't feel it was wrong or to be ashamed of. 

He inhaled the scent of his hair, coffee and pages of vintage books he found in the library and felt the urge to do something reckless. He lifted himself up and over Franz and searched his face. Franz looked up at him through hooded magenta eyes as he leant over him, hovering over his lips. His eyes flickered down to Ludwig's and he leant up to capture them with his own. They moved against each other in the semi darkness,  grabbing, holding, cupping each other's faces as they tried to find the perfect angle. Franz moaned and felt Ludwig's tongue run over his bottom lip, silencing him. They grew increasingly desperate and needy, pressing against each other as hard as they could, breathing heavily into each others mouths, working their way down and mouthing at each others necks, whining. It was bliss. But there was only so much time before they fainted from the lack of oxygen so they slowly worked backwards until they were taking it in turns placing soft pecks on each other, smiling. 

They shared a breathy laugh in disbelief at what had just happened as Franz layed his head on Ludwig's chest.  
"God am I glad we did that..."  
Ludwig hummed in agreement and ran his fingers through the orange strands. He felt where Franz's lips had been and smiled to himself. Maybe he wasn't going to feel alone in the mansion after all.


End file.
